kiss it all better
by tigerfreak x3
Summary: A songfic, songs by he is we and i don't own fairy tail T for disturbing saddness? so yeah enjoy XD


songfic fairy tail

song by he is we, kiss it all better

Natsu used to be a happy guy, he had a lot of friends and a girlfriend that he would do anything for, but that all changed when the darkness came. Natsu and Lucy finally had the guts to confess to each other, they were going to tell everyone about the news but when they got there the guild was covered in a dark mist and everyones eyes glowed red. Natsu layed on his bed replaying that terrible day in his mind.

_He sits in his cell_

_and he lays on his bed_

_covers his head and closes his eyes_

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, Alzack shot her right through the stomach. "Lucy!" Natsu ran to catch Lucy before she fell down and held her close to his body. But Alzack wasn't done yet and Natsu knew it, he picked her up bridal style and ran. He couldn't hurt his friends. "Natsu," Lucy whimpered. "I'm not ready to die." She cried into Natsu's chest and he kissed her head while the tears streamed down both of their faces. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lucy this is all my fault. I should have been there." She looks up into his eyes with a weak smile on her face. "It's not your fault Natsu, you didn't know." He looked away, but with a shaky hand she pulled him to look at her face. "You didn't know."

_He sees a smoking gun _

_and the coward he ran_

_and in his arms is the bleeding love of his life_

_and she cried_

_kiss it all better I'm not ready to go _

_it's not your fault love you didn't know _

_you didn't know_

Natsu held Lucy tighter feeling her lose her body heat so he shared his by hugging her. She hugs him back and he kisses her, their first and last kiss. "Don't worry Luce your fine." He sobs. Natsu knows that he's losing her and so does Lucy but he can't say it out loud, that just makes it more true. He hears clapping and sees Alzack. He raises his gun, "It's over fire boy." He clenches his fists, 'Nastu, I'm not ready to die.' "This is for Lucy." He takes a big breath of air and prepares to use his spell. "fire dragons," "Natsu stop!" Lucy cried out but she was too late. "Roar!"

_Her hands are so cold _

_and he kisses her face _

_and says everything will be alright_

_he noticed the gun _

_and his rage grew inside _

_he said I'll avenge my lover tonight_

_And she cried_

_kiss it all better I'm not ready to go_

_it's not your fault love you didn't know _

_you didn't know_

Natsu has kept himself isolated in his room for the past twenty five years. Lucy's gone, he cant face Bisca, he took away her love, and killed one of his friends. sometimesHappy knocks on his door but each time he gets the same reply. "Go away happy, I might hurt you too."

now he sits behind prison bars

_twenty five to life and she's not in his arms_

_he couldn't bring her back with the bullet to the heart of the back of a man who tore his world apart _

_He holds only a memory _

_all it is is a memory_

_hey hey_

"Hello Natsu." Natsu looks up to see a beautiful woman with goldenhair and deep brown eyes. "Lucy?" Natsu chokes. "Yeah it's me, but we don't have much time and I came to say that this is not the way you should be living your life. I want to see you be happy and live your life to the fullest without worries. Just like the old days," She punches his arm playfully. "remember?" He looks up with tears in his eyes."But it won't be the same unless you're there." He sobs. Lucy wipes the tears from his eyes and touches his chest. "I'll always be in you heart and memory, and I'll alway be watching you from up there." She points to the sky and her smile fades into a determined look. "So don't you ever give up okay?" He nods his head. As she gets up to leave he grabs her arm. "can you lie with me until I fall asleep?" She smiles and nods then gets under the covers with him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Natsu instantly wraps Lucey in a tight loving embrace. He cries over and over again. She rubs his back and whispers in his ear. "It's not your fault Natsu, you didn't know." but he continues to cry and apologize while she reassures him that it wasn't his fault.

_He cries stay with me until I fall asleep_

_stay with me_

_stay with me until I fall asleep_

_stay with me _

_kiss it all better I'm not ready to go_

_it's not your fault love you didn't know_

_you didn't know_

_stay with me until I fall asleep stay with me X4_

stay with me


End file.
